


Chained Memory's

by Moonlight_Fanatic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Fanatic/pseuds/Moonlight_Fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fate is cruel, one can't just escape it. you must hold on because if you fall darkness will swallow you. can you take that chance?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Memory's

**Author's Note:**

> before you start, I want to say I'm sorry for the bad English and that criticism will be much appreciated.  
> enjoy!!!!

** Chained Memory's **

* * *

 

Many years ago before the time of Zeref, war had taken over the land. Forces of heaven and hell battled relentlessly in hopes of power and dominance, gathering demons from the depths of hell. born for war and taught nothing of mercy only the necessities of killing, nothing more nothing less. And on the other hand, warriors from high in the heaven, protectors of the light and everything that is holy descended like never ending rain, cleansing the land.

The war was destined to never end, the forces of evil and good were to evenly matched and neither side leaving any place for failure. until one day a hero rose from the ashes of battle, he was not a demon and nor was he an angel but a human, a powerful mage that was predestined to end this war once and for all. He was graced with beauty like none other his hair long and green as the most transparent of emeralds, and His eyes shun with a blue sparkle. skin white as the moon and his body hard with muscle.

He joined the fight and the balance finally shifted, and the demons returned from whence they came. However, the man wasn’t happy until he fought and destroyed the beast who sent its offspring’s to destroy and kill them so he descended down to the pits of hell right to the belly of the beast, and there he faced it the king of all demons. It seemed almost like a battle among gods but, in the end, the demon was too powerful and couldn’t be killed, so in hopes to win the man sealed the demon into himself never to see the light of day again. And that was it, the war was won and hell was finally subdued and the heavens cheered in victory.

However, after sealing the demon the man changed, over time he became power-hungry and malicious. So in hopes to gain more power he charged the heavens killing everything in his path. until an angel was sent by the gods themselves to stop the mage, but instead of killing him he sealed the angel within him as well. However, the angle used its own life force to seal the man’s power forever and thus cut his power forever.

Ever since that day he worked every day, trying to find a way to undo what that cursed angle did to him but to no avail, the seal that was pot on him could only be opened if the angle accepted its host and deemed it worthy of its power. so he figured if he were to pass it down he would only let his own flesh and blood be judged by it, and maybe given power from it including his own. And so for generations, every child who was born with the blood of a full Justin will be jogged until a chosen one appears, and master the powers of angels, demons and man. Before the death of the man, he gave a prophecy to his family that states. a boy to rule them all, hair green as emerald. Eyes blue as the sea and beautiful like no other. He shall have the power to destroy earth or change it for the better.

 years have passed since that occurrence, actually many people thought it to be a myth, a fairy tale. However little did they know that such power still resides in the world, and the time of its uprise is coming closer and closer. The Justin family was a master of the dark arts, and the most powerful dark guild to have ever risen in Fiora. However, there was one difference from them and other guilds, every member in the guild was a family member of the Justin blood line. Over years, the oldest members of the family have come to a conclusion. Mages who were part of the Justin family had a peculiar advantage when it came to dark magic. Because of their ancestors use of the dark arts, their offsprings were astonishingly more adapted to dark magic. and that one difference pot them on top of every dark guild. The current master was, in fact, a woman. Out of everyone in the guild, she was the closest one to the Justin trait, and thus she was declared as the most powerful. However, there was one problem, she was pregnant with a child not bread from a Justin, if this child wasn’t a mage she would have to give him up. And on the other hand, if said child did have an affinity towards magic its life was going to be a living hell.it will be treated as a slave and never get to know why. suffering from ridicule and unjustified punishments constantly. Her heart clenched in fear, she couldn’t do it. she couldn’t let her baby live like that, not as a slave and not as an orphan. So she decided before she started showing signs of pregnancy, she would quit and leave the guild. And that is exactly what she did.

 So when she was going through the second trimester the master decided to leave. She did it abruptly and quickly so there would be no time to ask questions, and after seven months or so she was settled on the outskirts of Onibasu town. When the time came and her water broke she was already hospitalized and gave birth after eighteen painful hours. But instead of relief, dread washed over her body like never ending rain. She was aware of the babe’s sex Beforehand but didn’t worry about it. nevertheless, when the baby finally came out, she was given a baby boy with marks of green hair, skin white as the moon with beauty marks on his face. And as a last touch, he had deep blue eyes. **Like a full blooded Justin**. He tossed and turned in her arms crying and making sniffing sounds, he was so small, so fragile. Her hands slowly caressed his cheek, promising a million things in one touch. Love devotion protection, nothing less.

“…m-ma’am, excuse me.” A sweet voice sounded in the room, the former master looked up and saw a nurse at the foot of her bed. Her hair was yellow like the sun and was kept in a neatly controlled style, away from her face. Her eyes were green and had black circles under them, clearly a sign of sleep deprivation. She was slim, no curves whatsoever just pointed edges which made her seem smaller than her already average height. She wore a loose clinical outfit made out of a matching blue of shirt and pants “ma’am, I need to take your baby. I have to run a few test to make sure he’s ok. Okay?”. She said. “you’ll see him in a couple of minutes. and in the meantime, we are going to run a few tests on you as well to make sure there isn’t any pain”

Her eyes widened for a second, panic filled her every thought, she moved  her arm around him ignoring her stiff muscles.” Please calm down. I’ll be in the next room, don’t worry.” Her Arms loosened there holed and relaxed. The nurses voice provided some much-needed warmth for the green haired woman. The nurse took her baby from her and headed towards the door when she suddenly stopped and turned to her again.” I forgot to ask, what are you going to name him? Mrs.…” red alarms suddenly went off inside her head. She couldn’t let her real identity known, it involved too much risk.

She took a small breath and said in a calm voice. “it’s miss. Underwood” she said. “I honestly have no idea what to name him. I haven’t really thought about”. She said heavily finally feeling her tiredness. What should I name him? I want something special, something unique like him. Suddenly it came to her, the perfect name for him.

“it’s Freed. Freed Underwood” she said with a smile.

 

­­­­­­­­­-=+=-

Five years have passed since Freed’s birth. Onibasu has grown and now had a reputation to behold. Shops were built, houses serving family’s.  the weather was a blessing this past year, the rain came when needed and went away when the san asked it too. suburban houses surrounded the city leaving the outskirts to people who decided to make a living growing varies kinds of foods. On the west side of town lived a family none other than the Underwood’s. the house was pretty small, but they didn’t need much, it was painted with, eggshell white walls and a blue covered roof. in the house, there was a small modest kitchen, a medium sized living room with a long couch stretched across the wall. The floor was wooden, and wooden furniture filled the house giving it a much-needed touch of family. From the living a hallway stretched and showed three more rooms.one was a small bathroom and the other two were bedrooms, one with a small single bed, a desk with a chair pressed to it and a closet. The other room had a king sized bed and a closet as well. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

The door to the house opened and revealed a short green haired boy. It was none other than little Freed, he walked in and ran to his room placing his school bag on the small desk opening it and taking out his homework. He was already in second grade and considered a genius. First grade was unnecessary to him because he already knew everything, so the school decided he should skip it.

He finished his work with no difficulty at all and placed his workbooks back down on the wooden desk. Freed sighed in satisfaction, finishing his work was always a good feeling. Like an accomplishment.  The young boy looked out of his window and onto the dirt road that, led to the city and some farm houses.  It has been a beautiful day there were no clouds in the sky, trees were dancing in the wind and green meadows stretched as far as the eye could see. Truly a spectacular site.

He got up with a sigh and stretched his hands, his gray striped shirt lifting a bit reviling his lower chiseled abdomen. For his age, he was certainly in shape or trying to be. His hair was long now, stretching a bit under his shoulders. Boys would make fun of him and girls would get gales of him, so that left him alone, but he didn’t care. He decided to leave it longer just like his mother not carrying what anybody thought. His mother was so beautifully strong and loving, he wanted to be just like her.

Freed walked away from the desk and towards his bed. On it was a book, a present his Mather had given him on his fifth birthday. He already finished it but couldn’t get in off of it, the combination of heartwarming memories and an amazing story was always a good past time. Freed lied down on his stomach feet dangling in the air and continued his reading. A good hour or so passed before he heard knockings on the door. “wonder who it is.” He thought to himself, his mother wasn’t supposed to get home now it was too Arely. The knocks became louder and impatient with each passing moment, quickly Freed climbed out of bed and went to answer the door. Picking his pace a little bit he reached the door and opened it slowly, but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

Before he could do anything the door busted open, throwing him  across the floor. Freed looked up and saw two scary looking men all dressed in black and both had green hair like him.one of them said, “it’s probably him,” it sounded so malicious it made him shiver in fear. suddenly a loud thud was heard in the room and Freed looked to the side and was completely frozen. On the floor was his mom. Her face was beaten up and the green of her hair was covered in blood, her eyes closed and blanked. Her lip was busted, and the dress she wore was completely ruined and covered in blood as well. A moment later Freed’s eyes started watering, and sounds of sniffs filled the room, breaking the frozen moment to a million pieces.

He couldn’t move couldn’t breathe it felt as though his body was giving up on him. One of the men started walking towards them, but stopped next to Freed’s mother and lifted her harshly by the hair. She ground in pain and opened her hurt eyes to see Freed her son lying on the ground crying his eyes out. So with the last of her strength she said” F-Freed run…” but before she could say anything else, the man behind her pulled a knife and with one swift movement slither through open causing blood to pour down, right before Freed’s eyes. All of a sudden, breaking the silence was a blood curling scream that seem to be going forever until one of the men delivered a smack to Freed's neck dragging him to the world of unconscious, where his nightmares will come to fruition.

  

 

 

 


End file.
